On Your Mark... (SpongeBob SportsPants)
On Your Mark... is the first episode of the first season of SpongeBob SportsPants and serves as its pilot episode. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick find out about a friendly kart racing tournament and decide to enter. They find that all of their friends have also entered the tournament for the ultimate prize at the end: The Golden Trophy Transcript French Narrator: A beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. Everything is calm and peaceful. That is because a certain somebody is asleep. Can you guess who that is? At his house, SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock goes off, waking him up for the day. He pops out of bed. SpongeBob SquarePants: What a beautiful day! Isn't this great Gary? Gary Wilson Jr.: Meow. SpongeBob: I can't wait to get to the Kristy Krab. The first montage of the show comes on, showing SpongeBob getting dressed, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, and feeding Gary all in the span of about 30 seconds. After this montage, SpongeBob heads out the door and waves at Squidward's window. SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! Squidward Tentacles: Go away, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: OK. See you at work. SpongeBob runs down the street. Squidward: Wow. I can't believe he actually left. Maybe this is my day. Maybe today is my lucky da- Squidward suddenly slips and falls down the stairs. Squidward: Never mind. Outside, SpongeBob is running down the street eagerly, but ends up running into the back of his best friend Patrick. SpongeBob: Patrick, what are you doing in the middle of the road? Patrick Star: Waiting in line with all those guys. As he points, the camera pans to a line that seems to be at least 7 miles long. SpongeBob: Dear Neptune! That line must be at least 7 miles long. What's it for? Patrick: I don't know. I'm just here for a Krabby Patty. That might be why the line is here. SpongeBob: Hold on, buddy. I'll clear up the line for you. SpongeBob runs around the entire line to get to the Krusty Krab, but finds out the line isn't to the Krusty Krab, but rather to its parking lot. A stand is set up and yelling things about signups. SpongeBob maneuvers his way to the front of the line. SpongeBob: Excuse me sir, but what are you selling at this establishment? NASKART Representative: Oh. We aren't selling anything, boy. I am simply a representative for the National Association for Super Karts And Racing Tournaments here to tell you about our Pacific Open Tournament. We will pick 13 of the best racers to compete in a friendly competitive tournament. Would you like to sign up? Mr. Krabs notices the commotion outside and comes out to inspect. Eugene Krabs: Hold it. What's going on here? You're all costing me money. NASKART Rep. Not so fast, sir. Don't jump to conclusions. What if I told you you could win a huge amount of money just by signing up and competing in our friendly tournament. Mr. Krabs' eyes light up and turn into dollar signs after hearing the opportunity for profits. Mr. Krabs: MONEY!!! Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme... NASKART Rep.: Hold on. Just sign your name here. Mr. Krabs signs his name on a sign up sheet and runs around excitedly. Mr. Krabs: WOOHOO! MONEY!! From across the street, Plankton notices Krabs' celebration from his oversized telescope/monocular. Sheldon Plankton: What is Krabs "yipeeing and yahooing" about now? Oh? What's all of the hubbub over there about? I might just go over there and find out. As Plankton heads over, which takes him a while since he's so small, SpongeBob reunites with Patrick at the front of the line. Patrick: So what's happening over here? SpongeBob: It's a kart racing competition. We should sign up. Hearing these words from off-screen, Mrs. Puff appears to stop SpongeBob. Mrs. Puff: Oh no you don't. You don't even have a boating license. SpongeBob: You don't need a license to drive a sandwich. Mrs. Puff (Thinking): "Wait a minute. This is my chance. If SpongeBob crashes, I won't have to worry about him ever again!" Mrs. Puff: Do it, SpongeBob. And sign me up, too. SpongeBob: Can do, Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff leaves As SpongeBob signs both her and himself up for the racing tournament. SpongeBob: What about you, Patrick? Patrick: Huh? What are we talking about? Finally, Plankton reaches the stand. Plankton: Excuse me sir, but what is going on here? NASKART Rep.: These are the signups for NASKART's Pacific Open Tournament. It's a friendly yet competitive kart racing tournament. Plankton: But is there a prize? NASKART Rep.: Well, we don't have one decided one yet, but we've considered awarding a Golden Trophy as a prize. Plankton: So that's what Krabs was so excited about. Well, if I win this competition that you're holding, I could assert my dominance over everybody else in all of Bikini Bottom and RULE THE WORLD!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!! I shall sign up. NASKART Rep.: That's great, sir. Just sign this waiver form here. Anybody else? Last call for tournament signups. As Plankton leaves, Sandy Cheeks arrives on the scene. Sandy Cheeks: Y'all having a tournament? I'll sign up. NASKART Rep.: Great, ma'am. Just sign here. It's for your safety. Sandy: Are you saying I'm weak, that I'm not good enough for you? NASKART Rep.: No, ma'am. Just please sign the form. It's for... my safety. Sandy: It'd better be. For your safety. Sandy signs the form and leaves. Just then, Squidward arrives for work. Mr. Krabs: MISTER SQUIDWARD!!! You're 4 1/2 hours late. What's the holdup? Your punishment is to sign up for this racing thing these gentlemen that will be giving me money are putting on. Squidward: (Sigh) Fine. Whatever. It's better than raising my breathing fee again. Squidward notices SpongeBob and Patrick standing by the stand while he signs up. Squidward: What are you two imbeciles doing here? SpongeBob: We're signing up for this friendly racing tournament. Squidward: Haha. You won't last two minutes on whatever track you're on. SpongeBob: We'll see about that. Right, Patrick? Patrick: What? SpongeBob: Sign up for the tournament. Patrick: What tournament? NASKART Rep.: Last call for sign ups. SpongeBob: PATRICK! Patrick: What? NASKART Rep. 5!... SpongeBob: Sign up now. Patrick: Sign up for What? NASKART Rep.: 4!... SpongeBob: The tournament. Sign up for it! Patrick: Why? NASKART Rep.: 3!... SpongeBob: JUST DO IT, PATRICK! Patrick: What do I have to Sign? NASKART Rep.: 2!... SpongeBob: This. Now write your name on the line. Patrick: Wait. Hold on. NASKART Rep.: 1!... SpongeBob: HURRY UP, PATRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patrick: Hold on a minute. Let me get my glasses on. French Narrator: Will Patrick end up signing up for the racing tournament? Find out next time on SpongeBob SportPants: The Show Without A Theme Song! Category:BrandynChase Category:2017 Category:Episodes